moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Quint/@comment-24262915-20170514183403
''- Moc głosów - jest to prawdopodobnie najbardziej przydatna umiejętność smoka, czyli znajomość swojej mowy. Ponieważ smoki są dosłownie przepełnione mocą magiczną, ich mowa była podwalinami pod pierwsze zaklęcia, jakie dziś są używane. Te pierwotnie prymitywne formy, odpowiednio połączone potrafią w kilku prostych sylabach zawrzeć rozkaz dla sił przyrody, który w normalnej inkantacji magicznej trwałby nie raz i godzinami. Quint może bez problemu zamrażać, obracać w kamień i grzebać pod ziemią swoich wrogów. Na jeden jego rozkaz może spaść niewyobrażalna nawałnica, lub przepędzić najgroźniejszy sztorm. Dodatkowo może on po prostu wykorzystać swą moc by zmniejszyć się do rozmiarów człowieka, albo nawet zmienić się w człowieka, chociaż ma to wadę, gdyż wówczas potrzebuje on próbki DNA (czytaj smok musi kogoś zeżreć, żeby stać się tą osobą). Jego moc wykracza jednak poza wymiar materialny i jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, swym krzykiem może on przebudzić cały tabun zmarłych, którzy będą na jego rozkazy. '' no i ja się pytam człowieku dumny ty jesteś z siebie zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co robisz?masz ty wogóle rozum i godnośc człowieka?ja nie wiem ale żałosny typek z ciebie ,chyba nie pomyślałes nawet co robisz i kogo obrażasz ,możesz sobie obrażac tych co na to zasłużyli sobie ale nie naszego papieża polaka naszego rodaka wielką osobę ,i tak wyjątkowa i ważną bo to nie jest ktoś tam taki sobie że możesz go sobie wyśmiać bo tak ci się podoba nie wiem w jakiej ty się wychowałes rodzinie ale chyba ty nie wiem nie rozumiesz co to jest wiara .jeśli myslisz że jestes wspaniały to jestes zwykłym czubkiem którego ktoś nie odizolował jeszcze od społeczeństwa ,nie wiem co w tym jest takie śmieszne ale czepcie się stalina albo hitlera albo innych zwyrodnialców a nie czepiacie się takiej świętej osoby jak papież jan paweł 2 .jak można wogóle publicznie zamieszczac takie zdięcia na forach internetowych?ja się pytam kto powinien za to odpowiedziec bo chyba widac że do koscioła nie chodzi jak jestes nie wiem ateistą albo wierzysz w jakies sekty czy wogóle jestes może ty sługą szatana a nie będziesz z papieża robił takiego ,to ty chyba jestes jakis nie wiem co sie jarasz pomiotami szatana .wez pomyśl sobie ile papież zrobił ,on był kimś a ty kim jestes żeby z niego sobie robić kpiny co? kto dał ci prawo obrażac wogóle papieża naszego ?pomyślałes wogóle nad tym że to nie jest osoba taka sobie że ją wyśmieje i mnie będa wszyscy chwalic? wez dziecko naprawdę jestes jakis psycholek bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie to papież jest autorytetem dla mnie a ty to nie wiem czyim możesz być autorytetem chyba takich samych jakiś głupków jak ty którzy nie wiedza co to kosciół i religia ,widac że się nie modlisz i nie chodzisz na religie do szkoły ,widac nie szanujesz religii to nie wiem jak chcesz to sobie wez swoje zdięcie wstaw ciekawe czy byś sie odważył .naprawdę wezta się dzieci zastanówcie co wy roicie bo nie macie widac pojęcia o tym kim był papież jan paweł2 jak nie jestescie w pełni rozwinięte umysłowo to się nie zabierajcie za taką osobę jak ojciec swięty bo to świadczy o tym że nie macie chyba w domu krzyża ani jednego obraza świętego nie chodzi tutaj o kosciół mnie ale wogóle ogólnie o zasady wiary żeby mieć jakąs godnosc bo papież nikogo nie obrażał a ty za co go obrażasz co? no powiedz za co obrażasz taką osobę jak ojciec święty ?brak mnie słów ale jakbyś miał pojęcie chociaz i sięgnął po pismo święte i poczytał sobie to może byś się odmienił .nie wiem idz do kościoła bo widac już dawno szatan jest w tobie człowieku ,nie lubisz kościoła to chociaż siedz cicho i nie obrażaj innych ludzi No bo poważnie, są (wbrew temu co wielu ludzi sądzi) granice. Pół biedy gdyby takie umiejętności posiadała jakaś poboczna postać (w sumie to mogłoby być nawet ciekawe) ale fakt że jedna z G Ł Ó W N Y CH ma coś takiego to nawet nie jest dramat. To jest jakaś skurwiała katastrofa. Tego nie da się porównać do Vulausa- bo on tłumaczył umiejętności swoich OP'ków fizyką kwantową oraz znajomością dziedzin które kojarzą obecnie trzy osoby na wiki. Ba, tego nie da się nawet porównać do CreationKeepera (tak, powiedziałem to) bo nawet on swojej postaci nie dawał tyle gówna na raz. ''Quint może bez problemu zamrażać, obracać w kamień i grzebać pod ziemią swoich wrogów. Na jeden jego rozkaz może spaść niewyobrażalna nawałnica, lub przepędzić najgroźniejszy sztorm- ''i wysrać najwięcej gówna. Nie dość że masz ten zjebany strój, zwykły płomień, bezbarwny i biały (który do ch#ja nędzy niszczy dusze!) to jeszcze posiadasz władzę nad siłami PRZYRODY. J#banej planety. I najwidoczniej również zdolności innych smoków (obracanie w kamień ;-;). Ale to nie wszystko. O nie. Gdy już dałeś że masz władzę nad wszystkim co materialne, nad wszystkim na co sklada się nasz wymiar, dałeś to: ''Jego moc wykracza jednak poza wymiar materialny i jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, swym krzykiem może on przebudzić cały tabun zmarłych, którzy będą na jego rozkazy.- ''to. To g#wno. To jest zj#bane na tak wielu poziomach że nie wiem od czego zacząć. Skoro umiesz wskrzeszać istoty, to po kiego wała w ogóle cokolwiek pisać? Po co ktokolwiek ma ginąć, skoro wlatuje taki Serek i....ehhhh szkoda szczępić. Najlepsze że dochodzi teraz do takiej posranej sytuacji (przynajmniej u mnie) że taki Srint będzie częścią jakiegoś opowiadania i będzie go trzeba jakoś szybko powalać albo chować do jakiegoś pobocznego schowka, żeby nie skończył serii w jednej części. Co gorsza może dojść do sytuacji w której inni użytkownicy uznają taki gwałt na rozumie za całkiem normalny i będą pisać że ich postacie mają nie tylko władzę nad planem materialny i niematerialnym, ale również nad wymiarem X i Galaktyką Kurwix. Wiem że to mówiłem, ale tak daleko nawet ten tłustowłosy błąd na zdrowej tkance społeczeństwa nie zaszedł. Niech Ci się to wbije pod czaszkę, że w tej chwili, w tym momencie, w tej sekundzie (mówię o momencie w którym to ujrzało światło dzienne, nie kiedy to przeczytałem :V) stałeś się gorszy od tego onanizującego się pod własne urojenia zj#ba. Zaznacz kilka linijek w tej postaci i wciśnij "usuń" żeby zachować godność.